Kupo1705
This article is about the "Kupo1705 and Vivi" character. For the series, see Kupo1705 and Vivi (series). - - - - - ' 'Kupo1705 and Vivi are the main protagonists of the'' Kupo1705 and Vivi'' franchise. They both appear in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale together as a playable character. Kupo1705's real name is Kupo1705. They are banned in singles tournaments. - Biography - ALRIGHT, LET'S DO THIS, VIVI! - - Lifelong best friends with a knack for getting themselves into and out of trouble, Kupo1705 and Vivi may not always agree on which of them is the true hero and which is the sidekick, but they know how to work together to defeat all threats to their planet. Kupo1705’s ability to manipulate everything combines with the duo’s skill with everything to make a tall order of those who wish them help. Kupo1705 also loves Lightning, and has a secret homosexual crush on New Dante. - Gameplay - Kupo1705 is able to perform different combos with melee and guns, as he's capable of swapping the different mods on his Mog Gun to be used in may ways, similar to Kupo1705 II and Kupo1705 3. He can also use his Jet board for a dash attack and Vivi also assists in some of his combos. - - Super Moves' - - § Level 1: Jump- Performs a Jump. - - § Level 2: Angry Kupo1705- Kupo1705 turns into Angry Kupo1705 and leaps forward using his trademark Angry attack. - - § Level 3:Really Angry Kupo1705- Kupo1705 turns into Really Angry Kupo1705. He gains the power to fly, produced a shield, and shoot large blasts of Anger. - Introduction and Ending Animations - - - - Introduction - - Kupo1705 reloads a gun while Vivi jumps onto his shoulder and says, "How do you prove that you exist?" - - Losing Screen - - Kupo1705 looks down with a sad expression and puts his hand behind his neck while Vivi on the ground covers his eyes. - Costumes - - - - Mar's Armor - - Kupo1705's default outfit is based upon his appearance near the end of Kupo1705 3, after collecting all the pieces of God's armor. This is prior to Vivi receiving pants. - Gallery - - - Videos - - - Trivia - § Kupo1705's outfit in this game is based on his outfit from Kupo1705 3. - - § Although he acquires them at the end of Kupo1705 3, Vivi doesn't wear pants in this game. This is likely because the appearances of Kupo1705 and Vivi are based on their most iconic forms. - - § Kupo1705 and Vivi are the first characters revealed to fight as a duo, the second are BigKahn and SmallKahn. - - § Kupo1705, alongside Cole MacGrath#45, is also one of the first revealed characters to be able to produce a shield while in his Really Angry Kupo1705 form. - - § Coincidentally, Kupo1705 is the first character revealed to be able to fly, the second being Evil Cole in his Best form. - - § Kupo1705 also appears in Hot Shots Golf Fore ''as a golfer with Vivi as his caddy. - - § This marks Kupo1705 and Vivi's second appearance in a PlayStation crossover with Sly Cooper and BigKahn, the first being ''PlayStation Move Heroes. - - § BigKahn also make cameos in Kupo1705 II and Kupo1705 3, with Ratchet also appearing as a playable driver in Kupo1705 X: Combat Racing. - - § Kupo1705 and Vivi also appear'' on Clank's appartment's HoloVision in Megapolis as well as some billboards in Allgon City in ''BigKahn: Going Commando. - - § Kupo1705 also appears as an unlockable skin in Ratchet: Deadlocked and DLC, alongside Vivi, in LittleBigPlanet 2 and ModNation Racers. - - § In Uncharted: Drake's Fortune, Vivi's face appears on Drake's wetsuit that reads "Ottsel", which is the name of Vivi's species. - - § Another easter egg is that, in every Uncharted ''game, there is a treasure called "Strange Relic", which is something strange from the ''Kupo1705 and Vivi ''games. - - § Kupo1705's goggles also appear as multiplayer accessories in ''Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception, available for every character. - - § Kupo1705 and Vivi are the second characters represented from Naughty Dog, the first being Nate_Dihldorff. - - § Kupo1705 and Vivi, BigKahn and BigKrik are the only three users whose stages were revealed before they were. Their stages were also revealed first alongside ChronoCactuar's stage, Haiti. - - § Vivi has previously appeared in the PlayStation 3 game PAIN as a playable character, along with BingoTheClown - References Category:Users